1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to information security field, more particularly to a method for verifying and calibrating time.
2. Background of the Technology
In Time type One-time Password (OTP), time is used as a dynamic factor. Precision of time is an important index.
For a clock crystal with 32.768 KHz internal frequency of an OTP, a time offset is normally required to be no more than 2 minutes each year. However, because there are many factors leading to the time offset of time type OTP, for example, inaccuracy of a token clock, input delay of a user, delay in a network transferring process and malicious calibration of a user, etc.
In the prior art, a method for calibrating time according to an offset of system time and internal clock time is applied generally. However, the method can not be used to avoid malicious time calibration, which may cause failed verification easily. From what is described above, a time offset which may be caused by many factors in the time calibrating method in the prior art may lead failed verification. Especially, malicious calibration of time increases possibility of security risk.